D'Argo and the Princess
by DekotaSkye
Summary: D'Argo learns the meaning of babysitting...


D'Argo and the Princess  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to FrellByFate for her great suggestions and Beta. Rated: G-shippy  
  
John and D'Argo sit in center chamber sharing Raslak, Fellip Nectar and a new kind aviation fuel they had picked up on the last commerce planet. Both men were trying to catch their breaths from laughing to hard over reminiscing of the past few cycles.  
  
"Do you remember the time you found us on Haven and we came back aboard with Aeryanna.?"  
  
Laughing, D'Argo held his cup up. "Yes, and Rygel almost had an heart- attack when the black bag sitting next to him started to scream."  
  
"Yeah, I never knew he could move so fast without his throne sled."  
  
Laughing even harder John slid off the bench reaching for another flask of Raslak. He managed to pour more into his cup when another memory came to him.  
  
"Oh, man the look on Chiana's face was priceless when.hey, you remember when Aeryanna pooped her diapers while she was sitting on Chiana's lap?"  
  
"I remember the smell. It was amazing that little body could leave such and odor." D'Argo chuckled, taking another long drink.  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit she was putting Rygel to shame." John sat back down looking back over at D'Argo. "The best memory I have was the time you baby sit Aeryanna for the first time. Man, that was."  
  
"Special." D'Argo filled in.  
  
"Yeah, right. You were scared to death."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"I was not. A Luxan warrior is never afraid." D'Argo slammed his cup down. "I was just concerned. I wanted to be."  
  
"You were scared."  
  
"I am a father myself. A baby could never scare a."  
  
'Yeah, the little Princess imitated you. She got you wrapped around her little fingers and you'll do about any."  
  
D'Argo looked befuddled. "She can't wrap me around her fingers. That is impossible."  
  
"No, D, I mean you'll do anything to keep her happy and the little brat knows it. That girl is just like her mother, she can play upon your heart strings and you don't even care as long as she's happy and safe."  
  
John took a deep drink and sniggered to himself. 'Oh, yeah D'Argo was so intimidated by the little Princess.'  
  
#  
  
Apparently D'Argo was the only person who wished he was anywhere else. His hearts pounded frantically. Stomach churning, he tried reminding himself that he was a warrior.a father, but it wasn't helping.  
  
'Kuaka, what were they thinking.'  
  
What was he supposed to do with a little girl? A baby? He knew he should have paid closer attention to Lo'lann after Jothee was born.  
  
Aeryn approached him with the baby perched on her right hip. John followed carrying an oversize bag.  
  
Aeryanna Leslie Sun-Crichton, his Goddaughter. John had asked him if there was a ceremony where another, family or close friend, would share the responsibility in protecting, loving and teaching a small child. Confused D'Argo had pondered the question, and then responded in a soft voice. "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"On earth we have a custom. A family member or close friend would become the babies godfather or godmother. I was just wondering if your people might have some kind of custom like it."  
  
"Yes, it's called the Joc'Nor'Re, keeper of the blessed child. If something were to happen to the child's parents then the Joc'Nor'Re would become the parent. It is a high honor and must be considered seriously. Why?"  
  
John glanced over at Aeryn, who was holding Aeryanna; she nodded her head with a smile. Looking back at D'Argo he said. "That is what a godfather or godmother would do on earth. D'Argo, there is not one else we would think of asking. Ka D'Argo, would you consider becoming Aeryanna's godfather or Joc'Nor'Re?"  
  
Dumfounded D'Argo could only stare at his friends totally lost for words or thoughts. After a length of time he had agreed that he would be there to support the small child in love and protection. He didn't know that part of the responsibility of being godfather would include baby setting the small child.  
  
"Here you go, D'Argo," John said happily as he swung the bag to the floor.  
  
"Ah." he stammered. His gazed flickered to the baby, who stared at him through eyes so much like John's that he felt an invisible fist crash into his belly. 'Oh those beautiful innocent eyes.' He felt sadness over the fact he couldn't have help save John's innocence, but maybe with this little one.  
  
Aeryn seeing his reaction and gave him a soft smile. "D'Argo, you remember everything we told you?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
John smiled.  
  
"In the bag there are a few diapers, a change of clothes, her favorite bunny rabbit, a bottle of juice and some teething cookies."  
  
"Teething cookies?" Oh, he was in deep dren here.  
  
"Something like hard food cubes."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, and in an effort to sound at least halfway knowledgeable said, "It looks like she's got all of her teeth." He knew this because the baby was baring said teeth at him.  
  
"Oh, most of them, yes," John said, "but those back teeth are tough little beggars."  
  
'Oh no she had to still be teething.'  
  
"Anyway," John went on, "this is everything you'll need. We won't be gone long."  
  
Noticing D'Argo's discomfort, Aeryn asked, "D'Argo, are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Yes." He looked up at them. "I was a father to a young child once. How hard can this be for a few arns?"  
  
"That's it, Big D. I told Aeryn you could do it. I mean Aeryanna is just a baby. No trouble at all." John laughingly said, giving his daughter a kiss on the head.  
  
Aeryn added in. "All of her favorite foods are in the center chamber in blue storage containers."  
  
"Blue containers. Got it."  
  
Still unsure Aeryn started to hand over the baby to him, and then she took a step back. He could see she was scare of leaving Aeryanna behind. Trying to ease her fear he held out his hands and said in a soft, claiming voice. "Aeryn, I promise I will take care and protect her with my life."  
  
Looking up at the Luxan she knew he would do just that but still.snuggling Aeryanna close to her she kissed her baby soft hair. Whispering to her the whole time. "You be Mommy's brave little soldier until we return."  
  
She still hesitated when John said. "We need to go, honey, let D'Argo take the Princess."  
  
With that, Aeryn plopped Aeryanna into her godfather's arms. John grabbed Aeryn by the hand pulling her out of command.  
  
"You've got the duty now, D'Argo, before Aeryn change her mind again." John added in.  
  
Luxan and baby stared at each other warily. D'Argo studied her, noting the heart-shaped face, the string of drool hanging from her pouting mouth and her blue-black hair slipping from her loose fasten ponytail. She wore her favorite shiny black shoes, red shirt, black vest, and dark pants straining over a well padded behind,  
  
D'Argo held her exactly as he would his malfunctioning Qualta blade---with extreme caution, at arm's length.  
  
Aeryanna looked him over, and he was pretty sure she didn't approve of him. Of course, how could he blame her? Her parents, who were always there, were leaving her with this very large, very strange, very different man. What did she have to be happy about?  
  
As if to prove him right, Aeryanna started kicking her little feet wildly, then screwing up her face she howled like some crazed tragon hound on the scent of fresh meat.  
  
"No.no." D'Argo choked out. "Now, now stop that," he told her, and jiggled her slightly.  
  
The only effects that move had been to make the sound of her cries go up and down like tuneless sentra chords on a Shilquen.  
  
"It's all right, D'Argo," John said, as he pulled Aeryn out of command. "She's just tired and cranky."  
  
"I know how she feels," D'Argo muttered. In fact, he was getting irritable by the microt.  
  
"Comm us if a real emergency come up. " Aeryn's shouted out as the door closed behind them.  
  
"brilliant," he muttered again as this tiny, loud scrap of humanity kicked out again. "I'm sure you'll feel better when you get some sleep. It's just take some time for you to get use to me while your parents gone."  
  
'I'll kill both of them if they're not back in two arns.' He thought as he shifted Aeryanna in his arms causing her to calm down and glare at him.  
  
#  
  
Chiana hadn't been sleeping well at night. There were many reasons, not the least being a certain new crewmember that liked to be up at all times in the sleep cycle. She elected to stay on Moya and get her much needed beauty sleep, while everyone was gone to the surface of the commerce planet.  
  
Stretching, she got up and made her way down to the center chamber. Nearing the room she thought she heard a wailing sound float down the corridors. 'What the frell?' Pilot had said that John and Aeryn had gone planet side. Did they forget someone? She picked up speed to find out.  
  
#  
  
"Come on, Aeryanna," D'Argo pleaded, jiggling the baby on his hip as he held an overheated bottle. Aeryanna sniffed, rubbed both eyes with her fists and shook her head until her hair sailed around her face.  
  
"Should have taken you back to your room to sleep," he muttered as he started swaying. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his son being calmed by the whole swinging motion. He hoped the frell it would work with Aeryanna. He never really realized how much he depended on Lo'lann for the little things about babies like knowing how to quiet them at a young age.  
  
Aeryanna quieted, sniffed again, and then laid her head down on his shoulder. A stab of something warm sliced through him, right down to his bones.  
  
Looking down at the baby again he could see her drooling all over his shirtfront but didn't mind.  
  
He was Joc'Nor'Re and this was his responsibility.  
  
Frell, he knew what he had agreed to. And he wasn't a man to shirk his duty, either, he thought, gently easing the baby into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. All he'd wanted was a little help---a guild to get around the minefield of godfatherhood.  
  
"I'll be here little one." He tenderly kissed her on her head. She sniffled in her sleep and shifted her head around restlessly. Instantly he stiffened, scare if she woke up, he'd be in real trouble. His gaze swept about the room, noting the supplies of the bag spread about haphazardly. He looked over at the bottle wanting to check and see if it had cooled enough for when she woke up. Only he couldn't do that now or she'd wake up and start screeching all over again.  
  
Mentally he took a long, slow count to ten Mippippi, hoping for some kind of control. Some kind of miraculous wisdom to float in from the cosmos and infiltrate his tired brain,  
  
Nothing.  
  
#  
  
Chiana saw three DRD's rush out of the center chamber that had grown quiet. Bouncing inside she saw D'Argo with his back turned slightly to her. Baby things littered the tables. She called out. "D'Argo, what in the frell are you doing?"  
  
Startled into wakefulness, Aeryanna pushed away from his chest, opened her sweet mouth and bellowed as loud as any attacking enemy he had ever heard. Turning quickly he glared at Chiana.  
  
"Shh---shh. It's all right you're safe," he said, swaying wildly from side to side. Aeryanna frowned at him, took a deep breath and let out another howl.  
  
Chiana moved farther into the room, drawn by an infant's cries. She moved beside him as he cradled a furious baby.  
  
"What are you doing with Aeryanna?"  
  
"Doing my godfather duty."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Chiana asked, stepping around him.  
  
"I don't know. She had a nap, she eat a little." his voice trailed off as a shudder shook the baby.  
  
Chiana's heart ached for the baby crying so miserably, and instinctively she reached out for the baby. "Let me have her."  
  
She step away from him soothing and whisper to the trembling child. Frowning, Chiana felt the little girl's bottom. "You might want to change her diaper."  
  
"Diaper?" He repeated dumbly.  
  
"The poor thing's soaked." She looked over at him. "What's wrong with that great nose of yours?"  
  
D'Argo's head fell forward hunching his shoulders in weariness. A moment later, though he lifted his gaze to hers. Shaking his head, he said. "I don't know. She smells the same to me."  
  
She noticed a flush marred his cheeks. "Do you feel all right?"  
  
"I'm tired. The diapers are behind you on the table."  
  
Chiana gave a glance at the still sniffling, but generally quieter, baby in her arms. Jiggling her gently, she smoothed a hand up and down the little girl's back and whispered, "Little one, you've really twisted him into knots, haven't you?"  
  
Chiana looked at D'Argo. "You want me to change her?"  
  
Relief shot across his features. "Please."  
  
Her lips twitched, but she swallowed the smile before it could grow. Snatching up a diaper, she motioned for him to spread out a blanket on the tabletop. Chiana got down to business. She heard him mutter under his breath, though she was only able to understand about every other word.  
  
"Can't smell.dirty diaper.tired."  
  
With the wetness off her bottom, Aeryanna seemed calmer, and Chiana lifted her onto her lap.  
  
"Now do you want to explain what you are doing with Aeryanna? Why did Aeryn and John leave the baby behind?"  
  
"Kkkola flu is running rampant on the planet. We needed to get Moya's parts and we're out of food. There is not another commerce planet close by so they had to go down. They didn't want to expose her to that. It can be dangerous for me." he explained. Aeryanna made a face at him by sticking her tongue out.  
  
Chiana laughed hugging the baby closer. "What about them coming into contact with this .this flu? Couldn't they bring it back aboard with them?"  
  
"No, Pilot assured them that it wouldn't do any harm to them. Different species."  
  
"Yet they are scared to expose.?"  
  
"She just a baby and doesn't need to go planet side. " Frowning, D'Argo started sniffing around Chiana and Aeryanna. " I just don't understand."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"All I can smell is her sweet powder."  
  
"Really?" Confused, Chiana looked back down at the baby. Aeryanna open her mouth several times, never taking her eyes off of D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo reached for her. The baby shook her head, pushing further back into Chiana's arms. Perplexed D'Argo leaned back for a moment, then he turned around looking at the supplies scattered about. He rose and reached behind Chiana grabbing the still warm bottle. Spotting what was in D'Argo's hand. Aeryanna's mouth opened eagerly, and she reached out her arms to him. Taking her into his arms he sat back and put the bottle into her waiting mouth. Chiana laughed as the milk quickly disappeared, and the baby's eyes started to droop.  
  
"It would appear the little Princess has forgiven you." Chiana cooed.  
  
Before the bottle was half-empty, the baby was sound asleep, one hand lying across his chest and her still-tear-stained cheek against his arm.  
  
In a low voice Chiana asked. "Have you ever had a problem with your nose when you were around Aeryanna before?"  
  
"Not really. All I ever smell is that frelling powder. Why?" He whispered, not daring to wake Aeryanna.  
  
"Oh, I'm just wondering if that's your problem."  
  
Looking at the sleeping child D'Argo groaned. "Unbelievable, a little, innocent baby has a way to render the great Luxan sense of smell useless. You will not tell anyone of this."  
  
" Why?" Chiana asked in puzzlement.  
  
"No Luxan has been brought down by a."  
  
"Little Princess armed with nothing more than baby powder." She laughed out softly.  
  
Aeryanna stirred a little murmuring in her sleep. She brought up her small hand to her face rubbing her thumb across her mouth before it came to rest under her chin. Goddess she was just like her father. Chiana and D'Argo shared in that thought as they glanced at each other.  
  
#  
  
Chiana waited in the hanger as the pod's engines fell silent. This had to be a new record for gathering supplies. Less then an arn and a half, even Pilot had been impressed. Smiling she mentally counted off as the pod door opened and Aeryn was sailing down the steps. John followed more slowly never talking his eyes off of Aeryn.  
  
"Hey, did you find everything all right?" Chiana asked, trying to hide her smile at the furies look on Aeryn's face.  
  
Not seeming to hear her Aeryn demanded. "Where are D'Argo and Aeryanna?"  
  
"In another part of Moya." Looking over at John, Chiana asked changing the subject. "Did they have a better choice of food then the last commerce.?"  
  
Aeryn stopped in front of Chiana and demanded. "Where is Aeryanna?"  
  
"Quarters. What's wrong, Aeryn? You don't think D'Argo would be able to watch after a little baby?"  
  
Aeryn glared at her before walking away. "That's not it. I just was expecting him to have her here to greet us."  
  
"Well, you know he just didn't want to expose Aeryanna to Kkk.flu.and."  
  
Aeryn's coat tails fluttered out as she disappeared around the corner leaving the docking bay. Chiana started laughing. John stood quietly staring after his wife. They had to hurry back because Aeryn had grown more apprehensive every microt they had been away from their daughter. 'New mothers.'  
  
He hit his comm. "Pilot, where is D'Argo and Aeryanna?"  
  
"In your quarters."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Pilot continued. "I had just informed Aeryn. I was wondering if you were able to find the parts for Moya."  
  
"Yeah. You can get the DRD's to work on it right a way. " John said, as he followed after Aeryn. He had a feeling he might need to be there for D'Argo's sake before Aeryn could fly into him.  
  
Watching them leave, Chiana couldn't help but laugh even harder. Never in all the cycles had she seen Aeryn this worried about anyone other then John. 'New mothers.'  
  
#  
  
John found Aeryn standing outside their quarters in disbelief and surprise. Stopping beside her he marveled at the sight. 'Who would have thought?' They looked at each other sharing a smile.  
  
D'Argo lay in the middle of their bed holding Aeryanna tightly in his arms, seemingly asleep. The baby was sprawled across his chest with one tiny hand holding onto his tankas, like her bunny, the other hugged his tentacle to the side of her face. She shifts in his arms, causing him to tighten his arm around her. Aeryanna still a sleep, put her thumb in her mouth making a soft sucking noise.  
  
D'Argo open his eyes and gently said, "Get everything we needed?"  
  
John just nodded his head not sure what to say. D'Argo stood up and handed Aeryn the sleepy baby. Aeryanna fused after loosing her bunny but turned her face into her mother's neck and quieten down. Aeryn smiled at D'Argo as he passed her. John still stood by the doorway as he asked.  
  
"Everything went okay? You didn't have any real trouble."  
  
"Of course. Everything was fine." D'Argo said in is best warrior's voice as he exited the chambers.  
  
Finis 


End file.
